Rako
}}| |extra1= |bounty= 1,400,000,000|}} |devil fruit= }} Rako is one of the five Pirate Titans, and the captain of the Hardskin Pirates. He is an associate of the Dark Syndicate, and for the armor he wears, and the Devil Fruit he possesses, he is known for his near impenetrable skin, giving him the title Armor Skin. He ate the ancient Zoan, the Kyō Kyō no Mi, Model: Triceratops. Appearance Rako is a massive man, at 25,3 feet tall. This makes him the tallest of the Pirate Titans by a large margin (the second tallest, Apophis, is less than half his height). He has hard, chiseled features, with a prominent chin. Under his helmet, he has a buzzcut of black hair, and his skin is lightly tanned. Rako has very large, prominent hands. He had a scar that started on his left temple, and came to the end of his chin, given to him in a battle with Apophis. Rako almost always wears his armor, which consists of massive, steel plates. He has a helmet with a curved horn coming out of it. He wore prominent gauntlets that had ridges going up the armors, with similar boots. On the front of his breastplate, was his personal Jolly Roger. While watching Gol. D Roger's execution, Rako didn't wear his full armor, and he had slightly longer hair. Personality Rako is a loud, and rough man, who is easy to provoke. The smallest slight will cause him to fly into a rage. This can vary to someone taking his food, to someone cutting him off while walking. However, in spite of these traits, Rako is deceptively cunning and observant. While he will rage at his foe, those rages are generally only verbal, and Rako won't charge into battle unless he understands the situation, and the enemy he is facing. Rako disdains those who run from fights, or attack from behind, referring to them as cowards and weaklings. In battle, Rako is absolutely merciless, ruthlessly attacking his enemies until they've been knocked down, after which he's quick to move onto the next. That said, Rako also has a strict code of honor that he lives by. This includes refusing to kill someone unless they've significantly harmed him directly themselves, and he never harms people who cannot defend themselves. Rako states that this makes him different from other pirates, in that he lives by a code, whereas most pirates live by random morals they invent on the spot. While this is not an entirely inaccurate statement, as Apophis pointed out, Rako's code is more flexible than he may be willing to admit. The fact that he gets angry at the most minor offense speaks to that. According to his crew, Rako spends a large part of the day sleeping (at least 12 hours generally). When he wakes up, he demands a breakfast, even if its in the middle of the night, so the crew has to have chefs on standby 24 hours, seven days a week for when their captain wakes up from his naps. His favorite food is grilled beef, and his least favorite is cabbage. Relationships Pirate Titans Dark Syndicate Zero Enemies Straw Hat Pirates World Government Powers and Abilities Haki Devil Fruit Equipment Shipbreaker Shipbreaker is a massive morning star Rako uses in battle. Armor History Wonderland Arc Acero Arc Automaton Arc Dark Syndicate Scraps Trivia *